MineForever?
by Alika Jones
Summary: What will happen to BB and Rae's relationship when a horrific vistor threatens to take BB away. Forever! My first fan fiction. Not a one shot I promise. Rated T for blood and some adult situations that may come up later.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hello

_Hello. Here is my story. Please review if you read. I don't mind mean or rude comments; all I ask is that you don't swear at me. Sorry if the characters are weird. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please. _

The moon shone palely thru the windows of Teen Titan's tower. In this famous giant T every thing was still and peaceful. Suddenly a shadow cut thru the pale light coming thru the windows. This shadow moved slowly and surely as it wove its way thru the upper hallways of the Titan's home. No sensor triggered, no alarm rang, and no camera moved. Suddenly the shadow sped up as it reached the hallway of its destination. Soon it came to the door it wanted and without hesitation it pressed itself into and thru the door. Now the shadow was hit fully with the silver moonlight. A tall and shapely woman was reveled in the bright light of the moon. Her coffee colored hair hung around her face obscuring everything but her mouth, chin, and neck.

For a moment the women just stood by the door, but soon she began to move sedately towards the bed in the corner. Slow, even breathing announced that the bed was occupied. The woman's lips parted in a horrible grin, revealing long sharp canine teeth. A long black tongue delicately licked those white fangs as the women reached the edge of the bed and looked down at its occupant. Slowly she lowered herself down on top of the sleeping boy's chest. Taking his face in her hands, the women slowly ran her fingers down the side of the boy's face till her fingers reached the collar of his uniform. Sighing softly the women threw back her hair revealing an angelic face that was only marred by her eyes. Like her teeth and her tongue, those white empty eyes did not seem to fit the beautiful vision that was currently lying on the teen's chest. The women's hands once again found the collar of the uniform. Tearing it away from the boy's throat, the women rammed her face into the crook of his neck. Suddenly a different noise rose over the boy's steady breathing. The sound was like a giant beast frantically lapping at water as thou it would die of thirst before the water reached its mouth.

With a moan of longing, the women pulled away from the teen's throat. Her black tongue once again snaked out slowly to lick the thin trickle of blood leaking from the corners of her crimson lips. "Slowly now, don't rush. You will have him forever but not if you are not careful. Don't spill too much," the women murmured to herself. Laughing softly the women once again began to run her fingers down the boy's emerald face. "Soon my dear love, soon you will be mine. Mine forever." And in a room down the hall, a girl began to scream.

_Ha, I finally did it. This is my first fan fiction so I can use all the help I can get. Please tell me how I can improve. Also I promise that this will not be a one shot thing and that it will have an ending…eventually. Anyway thanks for reading my story. Hope you liked it. _


	2. Chapter 2 Just a dream Right?

Hello again

_Hello again. Here is the next chapter of my story. Hope you like it. Oh and thank you to anyone who reviewed for me. It was fun to see that someone actually took the time to read my story and write about it. Now enough with my random ramblings, on with the story. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please. _

Raven sat up in bed so fast that she nearly ended up on the floor. Her breath came in sharp gasps and sweat dripped into her violet eyes. Raven moaned in pain clutching her head in between her hands. She had just had the most awful dream. "Raven, are you okay? We heard you scream." Robin's worried voice came floating thru her locked door. Taking deep breaths Raven managed to choke out an answer. "I'm fine Robin; I just had a nightmare is all." There was a slight pause. "Friend Raven do you wish to have the talk of girls about your mare of the night?" Raven groaned slightly, "No Star, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you guys up but I promise nothing is wrong. You can go back to bed." "Alright Raven, good night," Robin's voice rang thru her door once again.

Raven sat on her bed listening to the sound of her friend's retreating footsteps. When she could not hear them anymore she let out a small sigh. What had her dream been about? She could not remember anything about it other then the fact that it had terrified her. Raven slowly lowered her trembling body back into bed, but she still felt uneasy. "What did I dream that had me so scared" she mused. Oh well, Raven thought as she turned onto her side. It was just a dream anyway.

The next morning Raven awoke much later than usual. After dressing quickly Raven walked into the main room to get her usual cup of tea. Robin and Starfire were sitting across from each other at the counter. They were talking about Tammerian battle tactics and making eyes at each other. Raven rolled her eyes. Ever since the Titans had returned from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire had been increasingly love struck. They even went so far as to kiss in public. Raven really was happy for them but she wished they would keep their PDA away from her. Cyborg was also in the common room that morning. His back was turned to Rob and Star as he woofed down a huge plate of bacon and eggs. Raven grabbed her tea and headed over to the couch. She picked up her book from the side table and immersed herself in the world of words. Cy finished his meal with a huge burp. Picking his teeth with a toothpick Cy headed over to the T.V. Soon the annoying sound of the game station broke the relative silence of the Tower. It was then that Raven noticed that one of the Titans was missing. Beast Boy was not in the kitchen making his morning tofu, he was not playing games with Cy, and he was not annoying Raven with jokes or questions. Oh well thought Raven he is probably just sleeping in after last night's excitement… Suddenly Raven froze with her tea halfway to her lips. Her dream was coming back to her in a roar of sound and color. A pale woman standing over BB's bed and then that same woman lying on his chest. She heard that animalistic noise as it rose over his even breathing and the vision of the strange woman's face pressing into his neck floated in front of her eyes. And then Raven remembered why she had screamed for she could still see that demonic woman standing over Beast Boy, his blood trickling slowly from her mouth.

Raven's tea cup dropped to the floor as she bolted out the doors of the main room. Robin looked up from Star's eyes when the tea cup crashed to the floor. He watched Raven's cape whip out the door with curiosity and concern. For a moment he thought about following her to make sure she was okay. But Starfire's unanswered question seemed more pressing at the moment. Besides thought Robin as he turned back to Star, if she had wanted us to know what was going on she would have told us. Robin knew from experience that Raven was not a girl to be pressed for information.

Raven did not stop running till she reached Beast Boy's door. Putting her hand up to it Raven prepared to pass thru the door but suddenly she stopped. Did she really want to see what she believed to be on the other side of this door? Was she overreacting? After all it was just a dream, but… Raven could still see BB's blood dripping from ruby lips. Steeling herself Raven once again pressed her hand to Beast Boy's door and passed thru. BB's room was still as messy as a landfill but Raven had more pressing matters on her mind than the green teen's housekeeping ability. Stepping over a pile of uniforms and comic books Raven neared the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply Raven quickly looked down to see…

Beast Boy lay on his back breathing deeply and evenly. His uniform was not ripped and his neck was not bleeding. Raven stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. She had been overreacting, Beast Boy was perfectly fine. Raven sat down by Beast Boy's head for a moment to collect her self. She still felt quite shaky. Unconsciously Raven began to run her fingers thru BB's thick olive hair. She smiled slightly at the feeling of it slipping between her fingers.

Raven stopped with a gasp. A blush began to spread across her face as she jerked her hand away from Beast Boy's hair. What am I doing Raven screamed in her head. I did not come in here to play with Beast Boy's hair. He's fine, my dream was just a dream and I have no right to play with his gorgeous hair… Wait did I just say that Beast Boy's hair was gorgeous. The fumes of this room must be getting to me. Raven spun on her heel and left the room to go finish her book. Anyway Raven thought as she walked I'm glad it was just a dream.

As Raven footsteps faded away, BB rolled over on his side. A pale figure dropped thru the ceiling and onto the floor. Dusting herself off, the woman once again crossed over to the sleeping teen's figure. Clasping his head in her hands she began to speak to his prone figure. "Mine, forever."

_He He. Another chapter done, Yeah for me. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. Also the next few chapters might take a while before they get posted. Don't freak. I promise this story will be finished, even if it kills me. Till next time this is Alika Jones. Peace out. _


	3. Chapter 3 A Battle and a Titan Lost

_Hello. Here is the Third Chapter. Before I get started I just wanted to thank anyone who read/reviewed my story. I got a lot of nice things said about this story. I also got some good advice. One of my reviewers asked me if this story was based off the Teen Titans episode "Spell Bound." This story was just a thought that came to me one day when I was watching Teen Titans. I don't remember what episode I was watching so it could have been formed after watching "Spell Bound." I think this story more came out of the fact that I like BB and Raven. I always wanted to see them end up together. Plus I just like Vampires. I think they are cool and they make good villains. Anyway I will let you get to the story now. Read on. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please._

Raven found herself watching Beast Boy very closely over the next few days. She had managed to convince herself that her dream had been just that a dream. But… she still felt uneasy. She kept hearing that woman's voice whisper, "Mine, Forever." The dream was even starting to interfere with her meditating. But BB was acting like his normal annoying self. He was still pulling pranks and telling jokes. And Raven could not sense anything wrong with him emotionally. He still gave off that feeling of happiness that he always had. Raven did not know what to think anymore. Beast Boy seemed fine but…that dream had just been so real.

The alarm cut thru Raven's musings like a knife. All the Titans gathered around the T.V. screen which had changed into a map of the city. A small red dot showed up in the downtown area. "Who is it this time Robin," Cyborg asked with a pouty expression on his face. He had been beating BB on the game station before the alarm.

"Its an unknown villan." Robin looked at the map closely. Whoever was causing the trouble had picked a very odd place to attack. They were down in the slums of downtown. Not many people lived there and there was nothing of real value in that area. Robin thought about just letting the police handle it but… it had been a slow month crime wise. Robin was bored and he knew his team could use the training. It is probably just some small time burglar breaking into a small shop, thought Robin. Easy take down and we will be home in time to have movie night tonight. "Titans GO!!"

The titans raced downtown. BB, Raven and Star were flying above, Robin was on his R-cycle and Cyborg was in his baby. "Now be careful team, we don't know who we are up against."

"Judging by the area they aren't very bright. Is there anything of worth in this pit?" Raven monotone voice rang over the communicator.

"Yeah Robin. By my readings this is a slum." Cyborg's voice cut in. "Half of it is set for demolition. Why would a criminal pick this area to attack?"

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Robin sped up the R-cycle.

* * *

As the Titan's raced around the corner they were met with a curious sight. The street was filled with soft white mist as thou they were close to the sea on a foggy night. The mist clung to the storefronts making them seem ominous and threatening. There was no noise either. No cars, no people and not even the wind. Robin and Cy parked as the last three Titans came to land beside them. BB morphed back from his raven form shivering. "Dude." He whispered "Why is it so cold here. It is like 80 degrees in the rest of Jump City."

Cyborg was busily scanning the area. "I can't find any traces of life or criminal activity. There are no heat signatures, no damage to any of these buildings, no radiation levels, no nothing."

"Could the demolition that they are doing here have triggered one of our sensors?" Robin was currently holding Star's hand as the walked along the street. Their footsteps echoed weirdly down the deserted avenue.

"Maybe," said Cy. "But there is no one here doing anything. Maybe the sensor is just fa…." KABOOM. The explosion rocked the slum, throwing the entire titans team back down the street. However no one was seriously hurt and they were all back up and ready to fight within seconds. Then out of the smoke walked a fragile looking woman. And Raven found herself facing her nightmare.

The woman was dressed in a long flowing dress that hugged her very prominent curves. Her long coffee hair hung around her face and reached well past her waist. She was tall, thin and looked like she was going to pass out within seconds. Raven sensed the rest of the team beginning to move forward towards the demon. "STOP." Raven screamed. The rest of the team turned to look at her.

"Friend Raven, What is wrong? We must give this woman the earthly medical attention." Star once again began to move towards her along with Beast Boy.

"No," Raven was as close to hysterical as the team had ever seen her. "She caused that explosion. Look her dress is not even torn or burned."

"Clever girl," cooed a voice. The Titans turned to see the woman standing up straight. She no longer looked helpless or fragile. Her eyes shone brightly in the dark. The Titans could see their reflections in those horrible white orbs. The woman smiled evilly revealing fangs that a tiger would envy. Her little hands had curved into vicious claws with blood red nails. "Too bad," sighed the woman. "I was hoping that this would be easy. But this way will be more fun."

* * *

The woman charged the Titans catching them off guard. But not for long. Soon green starbolts began to rain down on the phantom woman. Raven picked up a car with her magic and threw it at the woman. But the woman just caught it easily. Everyone stopped and stared at this small woman who was holding a two ton car like it was a loaf of bread. Grinning malevolently the woman threw the car at Star. It caught her in the chest and sent her hurtling down the street until she disappeared in the mist. Cyborg, Robin and BB ran towards the woman while Raven shot bolts of dark magic at the street in front of the woman causing it to rise up. But the woman flipped up and around the hills. She came to rest on Cy's back. Before he could even yell she had disconnected his main circuits rendering his limbs and mouth useless. He fell to the ground, now nothing more than a silent spectator. As the woman jumped off the now crumpled Cyborg, Robin hit her a sharp blow from his staff. The woman did not even wince. Her claws caught Robin's cape. She pulled him close and rid him of his utility belt with one swipe. Robin only had time to glance down at his bleeding chest before he too was thrown off into the mist.

The woman now turned toward Raven a smirk playing about her lips. "So now I only have to deal with the little demon." Raven did not even bother to respond. She could see BB slowly creeping up behind the woman. He was in his wolf form and he moved silently. Raven went to throw more magic at the woman so BB could continue to sneak towards her. But then she saw the woman's eyes flick behind her. She knew Beast Boy was there and she was….waiting for him. The images of the woman drinking BB's blood flashed before her eyes as she screamed. "BEAST BOY, STAY AWAY FROM HER."

But it was too late. Beast Boy had pounced and the woman had moved out of the way so that he face planted on the pavement. Before Raven could move or even scream the woman had Beast Boy in her arms. He struggled and changed forms rapidly trying to break her grasp on him but it did him no good. The woman's arms were like chains around him. Raven ran forward to try to do something but the woman pulled out a dagger and pushed it under Beast Boy's chin.

"One more step, little miss and I will cut his throat faster that you can breathe." Raven stopped dead in her tracks. "Good girl. I thought you would see things my way." The woman chuckled softly as she licked the side of Beast Boy's face. "Now just one more thing to do before I leave with my prize." The woman carefully knocked Beast Boy out using a pressure point on his neck. She layed him tenderly down on the asphalt. "Now Raven, let us settle this like ladies."

Raven's eyes glowed white as the whole street behind her was wrenched up. "I will not let you take him," she growled. The woman smirked again.

"Try to stop me."

* * *

Raven threw piece after piece of asphalt at the horrible woman. But she dodged them all with ease. The woman flipped towards Raven. She managed to catch Raven's leg with her claws before she was smashed into a wall with a truck. Raven picked up more objects with her magic and threw them into the wall till she fell to her knees. Nothing stirred from under the pile of benches and street signs. Raven slowly stood and made her way towards Beast Boy. She had scarcely reached him before another explosion rocked the street. Raven was thrown into a wall with a bench landing on top of her. She tried to levitate it off herself but she was just in too much pain. It felt like the bench had broken both her legs. The world was swimming in front of her eyes and she could feel herself beginning to lose the battle to stay conscious.

"Well is the little witch all out of tricks. Too bad. I really thought you would have fought harder for him. But maybe, you are really just as heartless as they say." The woman was levitating directly over Raven. Beast Boy was cradled in her arms. "Don't worry about Beast Boy. He is with someone who really loves him now." And with those words the woman flew away with the green changeling.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven tired again and again to get out from under the bench. But she just could not do it. "Beast Boy," Raven whispered his name as the tears slipped down her face. She could vaguely hear Robin and Star's voices coming closer. The last thing she felt before the blackness claimed her was the bench being lifted off her legs. Then she knew no more.

* * *

Far away from Jump city a figure walked thru a forest. In her arms she carried the jester of the Teen Titans. Just before they disappeared into the darkness of the trees the woman spoke to the prone green teen. Her words were jubilant and she clutched BB closer to her chest as she screamed to the setting sun. "MINE!"

_Whew. That was a long chapter. Sorry if the battle scene sucks. It is the first one I have ever had to write. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve. Peace out. (Alika Jones)_


	4. Chapter 4 A Name Revealed

_Hello again. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had an accident a couple weeks ago and it was hard to sit at a computer for a long time. Many thanks to anyone who read/reviewed my story. The feed back is always appreciated. Anyway enjoy. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please. _

Beast Boy groaned softly. His head was pounding; it felt like some one had been using it as a punching bag. He could feel his bed underneath his body and he could smell the familiar smell of junk that his room always gave off. But this did little to ease the feelings of dread that were plaguing him. "I thought we were fighting. I remember flying to that slum. There was mist everywhere, an explosion, Raven yelling… Ugh why can't I remember?" Beast Boy's fingers clutched his pillow as he screwed up his face trying to come up with a solution for his vague memories. "Was it just a dream? I mean it's not like I haven't dreamt of fighting villains before. Yeah it must have been a dream."

BB sighed in relief and tried to roll over. It was then that he discovered his wrists were encased in shackles. "What the … since when have there been shackles attached to my bed?" Beast Boy opened his eyes expecting to see the ceiling of his room. (He had gotten rid of the bunk bed after Tokyo.) Instead everything remained dark. Someone had placed a blindfold over his eyes! "This must be another one of Cy's pranks," thought BB. "Okay Cy, very funny. Now please come unlock these." BB voice echoed weirdly. "What's going on? I sound like I am in cave but it smells like I am in my room."

Suddenly the blindfold was removed from BB's eyes. He blinked. He was in a cave. But it was unlike any cave he had ever seen. It was huge for one thing. Beast Boy couldn't see the end of it. It seemed to go on forever. The walls were a sparkling green color, as though they were made of emerald. Huge pillars rose from the floor to the ceiling. Strange runes and pictures were carved expertly into the pillars. Everything shone as though with some strange inner light. A waterfall gushed over a cliff in one corner. The silver water fell into a dark pool.

* * *

A small chuckle alerted Beast Boy to the presence of a woman. She was standing to the right of his bed. Beast Boy swallowed nervously, for now he remembered the fight and this woman. She had been the villain they had been fighting in the slums. Beast Boy tried to change into a T-Rex for he wanted nothing more than to get away from this woman. But nothing happened.

"Oh, now Garfield did you really think I would make it that easy." The woman chuckled again as she sat on the edge of the bed. Beast Boy tried to scoot away from her but the chains held him still.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? What have you done with my friends? Why can't I chan….."

The woman placed her hand across BB's mouth, thus ending his flow of questions. "You are here because I want you to be here. Your 'friends' are back in Jump City as far as I know or care." The woman picked up Beast Boy's left hand with her free one. "And you can not shape shift or even leave because of this."

Beast Boy stared down in shock at his fingers. His gloves had been removed and there on his left ring finger was a ring. It was made of silver and there were runes etched into it. Other than that it was quite plain.

* * *

"Do you like it Garfield? I made it especially for you." The woman let her hands drop from his mouth and his hand. "It is a very special ring. It will cause you to do whatever I want you to. Like right now it is keeping you silent."

Beast Boy could only stare in horror. The woman had to be telling the truth for he could not utter a word. He tried again and again to scream but all that would come out of his mouth was his gasped breathes. The woman smiled down at him. Her white eyes were locked onto his green ones and there was a strange light in those white orbs. Beast Boy felt the woman lie upon his chest. He could not look away from her horrible white eyes. Her hands came up and clasped his face. Slowly her fingers traced his jaw, down his chin and onto his neck. She moved closer to his face. "By the way," she whispered as she ripped his uniform away from his neck. "My name is Carmen."

Beast Boy whimpered as Carmen's tongue made contact with his neck. He could feel her teeth against his skin. Then there was a sharp pain, followed by blackness.

_Hurray, another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you think it was bad please tell me. I need to know so I can improve this story. So once again this is Alika Jones. Peace out. _


	5. Chapter 5 Like a Knife to the Heart

_Chapter 5, yea for me! Read on._

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please._

Beep…Beep….Beep.

Raven tried to move, but it hurt too much. Pain seemed to radiate thru her very veins, as thou each pump of her heart was sending glass thru her body.

Beep…Beep….Beep.

"What is that annoying noise?" Raven's head felt like it was being split open and the beeping wasn't helping. To her right Raven suddenly heard a door open and close. Soft footsteps announced that someone was now in the room with her.

"Raven?" Cy's voice was hoarse and tired. Raven suddenly felt his cold metallic fingers slide into her own. He clutched her hand tightly. "Come on Rae, you have to wake up. Please. I can't lose you too."

"Lose me too? What dose he mean? Who is he talk….Oh no, Beast Boy."

Raven forced her eyes open and sat up. Trying her best to ignore the sharp pains that resulted from her fast motions, Raven frantically searched for Cyborg. He was kneeling next to her bed still clutching her hand as though he was afraid she would disappear the moment he let go. Raven could hear his soft sobs as she reached out her other hand to touch his shoulder. "Cyborg?"

Cy's head came up so fast that he hit his forehead on the metal bars of the medical bays bed. "Raven?" For a moment Cyborg just knelt there in disbelief, and then he stood up and softly embraced his little sister. "Never do that again girl. I thought we were going to lose you."

Raven smiled slightly in his hug, but she had more pressing matters on her mind than herself. She gently pushed Cyborg away so she could see his face. "Cy, what happened? Where are Robin, Star and…Beast Boy?" Those last two words were almost whispered.

* * *

Cyborg lowered his eyes to the floor. "Star was thrown almost to Main Street before she could get out from behind the car. On her way back she found Robin hobbling along, so she picked him up and flew back to the slum. They found me and Robin managed to connect my circuits back together without to much trouble." Cy took a breath willing himself not to cry anymore. "We were able to find you okay though getting you back here was hard. That witch broke both your legs and half of your ribs. Luckily none of your ribs punctured your lungs, but still it was touch and go all thru the night. Rob has some nasty cuts and bruises but he'll live and Star has a nasty bruise across her stomach and chest."

Raven was relieved that Starfire and Robin were okay but Cyborg was hiding something from her. She hesitated for a moment, afraid of what she might hear next. "And Beast Boy…where is he?"

Tears began to drip down from Cy's human eye. "We don't know."

Raven felt her body and heart turn to ice. "What do you mean you don't know? Go find him. Why aren't you looking for him?" Raven frantically tried to get out of bed but Cy placed his hands on her arms restraining her.

"Raven, listen to me, you are in no condition to go tearing around. Rob and Star are at the slums right now. They should be back soon with news about BB at any moment. I don't want to have to sedate you but I will if you don't calm down." Cy kept his hands tight around Raven's arms while she glared up at him.

"If they are not back in a half hour I am going down there myself and you had better not try to stop me." Raven pushed Cy's hands off her and laid back down with her arms crossed over her chest. Cyborg started to say something but he was interrupted by his communicator ringing.

* * *

"Cyborg here."

"Cy, its Robin, we have swept the whole area, but there is nothing here. So I tried his communicator one more time."

"And?'

"According to his communicator he is in his bedroom but Cy…"

Wham. The door slammed shut alerting Cy to Ravens exit of the medical bay. Cursing loudly Cy ran from the room, ignoring Robin's cries for information. Skidding around the corner he entered the hallway that contained Beast Boy and Raven's room. Barreling thru the door to Beast Boy's room Cy stopped suddenly. Raven was there alright. She was sitting on the floor staring at a small pile of yellow plastic and twisted wire. But that wasn't the only thing wrong with the room. Cy's eyes traveled across the now barren room. Everything was gone.

* * *

And written across the wall where Beast Boy's bookcase had been was two words.

**HE'S MINE. **

Cy shakily raised the communicator to his face. "Robin. I think you and Star should come back home. You need to see this." And with that Cy dropped the communicator to the floor, as he buried his hands in his face.

* * *

_This was a really hard chapter for me to write. Hope you liked it. Last time I received a comment that my story was moving very slowly. I apologize for this and hopefully after this chapter things will pick up. Anyway once again here is my plea for reviews. I really do need them and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to review for me. It really dose help. Until next time this is Alika Jones, peace out. P.S. the beeping at the beginning is a heart monitor. Sorry if that was confusing. _


	6. Chapter 6 A Past Shattered

_

* * *

_

Hello again it's me with chapter six in tow. Just a few quick explanations before I start the chapter. The flash back scene (in bold) takes place one year after Tokyo. Beast Boy and Star are 18. Robin, Raven, and CY are 19. Beast Boy might seem really mature in the next scene. In my mind BB matures a lot after Tokyo so this is how I picture he would be in battle, some times, when he is not too busy showing off. He is still the jokester of the group and loves to play pranks and video games. If my description of Beast Boy throws you off I am sorry. In the normal time of the fic BB and Star are 22 and everyone else is 23. Anyway enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please._

* * *

Carmen knelt in a small pool of candle light. In front of her was an old stone altar. She had been here many times before, to plot and scheme. But now her plots have finally paid off. She glanced lovingly around the small alcove. Everywhere you looked was Beast Boy's smiling face. The altar was crowded with pictures, action figures, and stuffed animals of the green changeling. Articles about the teen lined the walls like wall paper. Carmen had taken great care to build an altar to her god. Everything was neat and well taken care of. But now she wouldn't need her altar as often for she had the real thing just a few hundred feet away. She sighed happily as she hugged a toy BB to her chest.

* * *

Carmen had loved Beast Boy before she became a vampire. She had lived in Jump City for her entire life and she had first seen BB in person when she was 16. **She had been walking down the street to school only to be scooped up by some jerk super villain named Mammoth. He winked as he threw her over his shoulder and began to run down the street. Carmen was prettified and angry. She was sick of stupid macho boys who figured they could grab any girl they wanted and just have their way with them. Carmen had just broken up with a very bad boyfriend and she wasn't ready to have to deal with another hormone driven moron, especially not a hormone driven moron who could do anything he wanted to her without her being able to stop him. **

**Carmen was just about to give up the hope ever seeing her family again when a bolt of green crashed into Mammoth's head. She was sent flying but was caught by two strong, hairy, green arms. Looking up Carmen saw that she had been saved by a green gorilla!? Confused Carmen watched as the gorilla turned into a tall young man. It was then that Carmen realized she had been saved by one of the Teen Titans. Beast Boy lowered her to the ground and she got out of his arms unsteadily. She tripped but he caught her once again in those strong green arms. "Are you going to be all right?" Carmen gasped at the sound of his smooth, velvety voice. All she could do was nod dumbly. His face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen, and she could feel her knees giving out on her. He was so handsome and he smelled delicious. Like a forest just after a rain storm. **

**Beast Boy gently released her arms and gave her another huge smile before disappearing into the fight again. Carmen had made it home in one piece but she had never forgotten the way BB's arms felt around her or the way he had smelled. She became one of his biggest fans. She had her own website devoted to him. She drew pictures of him and wrote songs about him. She even day dreamed little scenarios in her head where he came to take her away as his girlfriend. She was 16 and in her mind she was deeply in love. **

* * *

It wasn't long after that the vampire had visited Carmen's house. After killing her parents, the psycho had decided that Carmen would make an interesting "pet." So he had changed her into his own kind and brought her here to this cave. That year of her life had been hell. Forced to wear a collar that even her new strength could not break and that only stretched so far she acted as his slave. She had to obey or risk being killed. Sometimes even doing what she was told got her a beating. Thankfully he was never interested in her romantically or sexually. But she was forced to watch him bring home a new woman each night only to have to drag their bloodless bodies out to the forest to burn. She hated him but she also learned a lot from him. She learned everything about vampires that she could and when the time was right she killed him.

However the battle didn't go entirely her way, she had been severely injured and if she hadn't been a vampire she would have been dead. But healing can only go so far and the wounds that had been inflicted on her brain never truly healed. She slowly forgot most of her past human life and feelings. She began to kill for the fun of killing. She had become a monster without even realizing it. And she became obsessive about finding a mate.

Carmen knew that vampire mates bound themselves for eternity. Hell she even knew how to do the sealing ceremony. But more importantly she knew what kind of mate she wanted. A caring, compassionate, and funny mate. A green mate, with a huge smile and strong arms. One who smelled like rain in the trees and now that she had him, all she had to do was wait. In order to bind him to her she had to perform the ceremony on the same night she had been turned into a vampire. That day was only two weeks away. Carmen was impatient for Beast Boy to be truly hers, but she would wait. She had been waiting for almost three years; two more weeks would hardly make that much more of a difference.

* * *

Robin sighed as he looked up from his computer screen. It had been three days since the battle with that demon woman. Three days of dead end leads. Three days of Cyborg locking himself in his room trying to figure out how the woman had gotten past the tower's security systems. Three days of Star flying all over the city looking for any sign of Beast Boy. And worst of all, three days of things blowing up in dark energy as Raven ran crying from the room. Robin had always known that out of all the Titans Raven was closest to Beast Boy. She went to him for comfort and when she just needed to talk. And Beast Boy, well he had worshiped the ground she had walked on ever since the Terra incident.

But in the last couple of years after Tokyo, Robin had begun to wonder if maybe there was more to the relationship than just friendship. He knew that Beast Boy had a crush on Raven. But with Raven it was hard to tell exactly how deep her feelings were towards the green teen. Robin shook his head and yawned. He had been researching villain databases all night trying to find the mysterious kidnapper.

"Robin." Raven's voice cut thru his musings. Turning around to face her Robin stared sadly at the girl in front of him. She seemed shrunken and defeated. The old Raven always stood up straight and looked you in the face when she had something to say. This Raven stood in front of him wringing her hands and staring at the floor. "Have you found anything," Raven asked in a tense whisper.

Robin eyes flew back to the computer as though maybe some magical solution had appeared while he had been distracted. However Raven knew better, Robin would have looked her in the eyes if there had been good news. She felt the tears begin to prick her eyelids and she knew she needed to get to the safety of her room before she blew something up. As she turned to go however she felt Robin's hand grab her arm. "Raven," Robin sounded hesitant and unsure, something that Raven was not used to hearing from her leader. "Can I ask you a question?" Raven nodded mutely as Robin pulled her over to the couch. "Are you having any luck with your powers?"

Raven sighed as she dropped her eyes from Robin's face to the green material of the couch. Green like…. Raven shook herself mentally and focused on Robin's question. Ever since Beast Boy's things had disappeared from his room Raven had not been able to use her powers at will. They only surfaced if she accidently showed too much emotion. She couldn't even meditate. Shaking her head sadly she heard Robin sigh next to her.

"Raven, do you like Beast Boy?"

The question caught Raven off guard and she nearly fell of the couch. Narrowing her eyes Raven glared up at Robin. "Why would you ask something like that? Of course I like Beast Boy."

Robin grimaced at the death glare but he plowed on regardless. "I mean do you like Beast Boy as more than a friend? Raven stared at him from under her hood; glad that he could not see the flush the now tinted her cheeks pink. "I'm just wondering because… I remember what happened with your powers the last time you repressed a strong emotion." "Raven," Robin paused for a deep breath, "If you love Beast B…."

CRASH! The wide window of the common smashed sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Robin threw up his hands to shield his face from the missiles. When he lowered them Raven was gone. Sighing again Robin went into the kitchen to tend to his cuts. Maybe he had pushed a little too hard. Though, Robin thought as he ran his arms under the sink, washing away the blood. In a way I got my answer.

* * *

Raven practically flew down the hall to her room. She had to type in the code twice before the door finally opened. Her room looked very much the worse for wear. Books were scattered all over the floor, her statues had been overturned and her smashed clock lay against one wall with 5:02 frozen forever on the screen. Raven threw her self into her bed. She could still feel the heat on her face and she growled softly. Stupid Robin! Why did he think it was his job to pry into her personal life?

Raven sighed and released her grip on her pillow. She knew Robin meant well and that he was just worried about her. But really, how could he think that she loved Beast Boy? He was so annoying, so immature, so cheerful, and so…handsome. With his gorgeous jade eyes and his cute pointed ears… Wait, Raven screamed in her head. What am I saying? Beast Boy is my best friend.

"Ah," said a soft voice in her head, "But do you wish he were more?"

What!? No of course not. Raven shut her eyes tightly so she could better concentrate on the voice and ignore the heat on her face.

"You can't lie to me Raven. After all," the voice let out a low laugh, "I am you."

What do you mean? Who are you? Why are you in my head?

There was a long pause. "I think," the voice said finally. "That it is time you and I meet."

Raven opened her eyes to find her mirror floating in front of her face. A black claw shot out and Raven was drawn into the shadowy world of her mind.

* * *

_Whew. Glad that this chapter is done with. Next chapter will start in Raven's mind. A million points if you can guess who the voice in her head is. (Hopefully it's not too hard.) Anyway I hoped this cleared up some questions that people had about Carmen. One of my reviewers gets 100 bonus points for guessing part of Carmen's past. (Hands __Wolvmbm a certificate and sticks a gold star to their head.) LOL, I am so weird. Once again here is my plea for reviews. I really appreciate them and I love the kind words I have received so far. Thank you and until next time this is Alika Jones. Peace! _


	7. Chapter 7 In the Corners of Her Mind

_I give you all permission to beat me upside the head. I am so sorry that chapter 7 has taken so long. I had a really hard time with it but now it's here! I never thought I would make it this far. Anyway thank to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are AWSOME!!! One quick note, bolded text is Raven's emotion talking, Normal is the real Raven. Hope you like this next chapter._

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please._Raven blinked! She was in her mind but it looked very different from the last time she had been here. The sky had a noticeably blue tint to it. Soft grass carpeted the rocky path. There were even flowers growing here and there. Raven was shocked. Ever since her father had been defeated her mind had been slowly becoming less dark, but these changes were drastic and sudden. Her mind hadn't looked like this a few days ago.

* * *

"What is going on?" Raven wondered aloud as she poked at the grass with her foot. Yep it was real alright. "Okay, why dose my mind look like something from Star's room?"

"**Because,"** said a soft voice right behind her. **"You are changing."**

Raven whirled around and came face to face with herself. Only there were a few differences. This Raven's cape was a deep crimson color and the jewel adorning it was a green heart shaped emerald. Her hood was thrown back showing off her slightly flushed face. It also showed that this Raven's hair was longer than the real Raven's. The crimson cloaked Raven's violet hair was lightly curled and it almost reached to her hips. Further more this Raven wore her cloak differently. It was thrown back over her shoulders so you could see her entire petite figure.

"**Hello Raven."** The crimson cloaked emotion smiled at the very confused Raven. **"I bet you are wondering why I am back. Well you know better than anyone why I am here."**

"No!" Raven almost growled at her stupid emotion. "You were locked away with Rage after that incident. You shouldn't have been able to leave. I am going to make sure you never bother me again." Raven tried to summon her magic but it just wouldn't come.

The emotion shook her head sadly. She was hoping that Raven wouldn't be so stubborn this time around. But it looked like she was going to have to do this the hard way. She waved her hand at Raven. Raven suddenly found herself sitting in a small white chair. In front of her was a table that contained two mugs and a steaming tea pot.

* * *

**"Would you like some herbal tea?"** The other Raven was sitting directly across from her with a big grin on her face. Raven sighed. Her magic wasn't working for her and it looked like she was going to have to listen to her emotion whether she wanted to or not. **"Raven? Look I know you don't want to admit that I exist. I also know that you are as stubborn as a mule and that what I am about to tell you may not be to your liking, but just hear me out okay?**"

"Fine," Raven growled. The emotion smiled even wider and then handed her a steaming cup of herbal tea. "Can I ask you a question before you start?" The emotion looked surprised but she nodded. "Will any of this help get Beast Boy back?" Raven blinked hard trying to stop the tears from coming even though nothing would be affected here. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the emotions standing next to her. The emotion smiled tenderly and squeezed Raven's shoulder.

"**That entirely depends on you Raven."** The emotion went back to her chair and sat. "**Now I have broken free from my bonds because even though you are feeling me you refuse to admit it. Because of your denial you can't access you powers and you won't be able to till…."

* * *

**

"Till I admit that I am feeling you," Raven practically growled. Her hands were clenched on the edge of the table. Suddenly she shot out of her chair, knocking the table over and sending the full tea cups flying into the face of the emotion. "YOU ARE LYING! I CAN'T FEEL YOU. STOP TORMENTING ME WITH YOUR SAPPY LITTLE ILLUSIONS. SOMETHING LIKE YOU IS NOT POSSIBLE FOR A DEMON LIKE ME!!"

The crimson cloaked emotion sat staring at her lap. Tea ran down her face like tears. **"I think its time you left. I can see that this conversation is pointless at the moment." **She looked into Raven's irritated face and smiled a small sad smile. The emotion waved her hand at Raven's feet and a black portal opened below the teen. Raven felt her body being sucked out of her mind. **"Raven." **Raven looked up to see the emotion staring at her. **"If you really want to help Beast Boy then I would think carefully about how you feel, demon or not."** Raven vision was rapidly becoming darker. She couldn't see her emotion anymore but her words repeated in her head endlessly.

Want to help Beast Boy.

Help Beast Boy.

Beast Boy!

* * *

_I'm sorry it is so short. I had a really hard time writing this dialogue between Raven and her emotion. Sorry if it sucked. Anyway I promise that the next chapter will be up much sooner. Since we haven't seen Beast Boy for a while it will mostly focus on him. Thanks for sticking with me. Please review and tell me how I can improve. Please!!! _**;)**_ Till next time this is Alika Jones. Peace out. _


	8. Chapter 8 Bleed for Me

_Ummm……please don't kill me! I am very sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. But my life is not so crazy now!!! I promise that even if the updates don't come regularly this story will be finished! Even if it kills me… which it might. Thanks for being patient with me! Love to you all. Oh, one quick note. Bolded text means that the character is thinking those sentences._

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the idea for this story. No suing please._

_

* * *

_

Beastboy stood frozen. Sweat beaded his brow as he willed his legs to lift, his feet to step foreword, for him to just move. But it was no use. He could only stand and stare at the pale gleam of light that spilled from the cave entrance. Beastboy longed to change into a bird and zoom thru that entrance. He longed to fly far away from Her and back to where he belonged. Back to the tower, back to his friends, back to…..

"DAMN IT" BB let out a scream of rage as he spun around and punched a nearby pillar in frustration. Ignoring the pain and the feeling of tears in his eyes, Beastboy stomped away toward the waterfall and the back of the cave.

"**I hate this! I HATE HER!" **BB stalked back thru the cave, barely paying attention to where he was going. For Beastboy had walked the path to the entrance every day since he had been kidnapped by his psycho fan girl.

The waterfall and his bed came into view. Suddenly two pale arms came around his waist and held him like chains. "BEASTIE" squealed Carmen as she squeezed BB to her chest. Beastboy rolled his eyes as Carmen snuggled him like some giant stuffed animal. Carmen steered Beastboy towards his bed as she continued to squeal in his ear. "Guess where I went today?" Without waiting for a reply the vampire continued. "I went to town and got my wedding dress. I am sure you will love it." Carmen winked seductively up at the changeling. Beastboy wished he could gag.

They had reached the bed and Carmen pushed him down on to it before climbing into his lap facing him. She wiggled suggestively in his lap. Beastboy's arms rose against his will and wrapped around the vampire. BB stiffened as Carmen's fingers trailed down his pecs in small circles. She had completely shredded the top of his uniform leaving him exposed from the waist up. Carmen gently traced the lines of his abs, with her sharp nails.

"What's wrong Gar? Why are you so tense?" Beastboy didn't answer; he instead just stared out toward the waterfall. Carmen suddenly dug her nails deep into the green flesh. "What have I told you about answering me?"

Beastboy winced as he felt blood start to run down his stomach and into the waistband of his pants. "I am just tired Carmen. Don't worry about me."

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't hike to the cave entrance every morning when you think I'm not here." Carmen pushed BB down onto the bed and attached his manacles before BB could do anything to prevent it. "Why would you go there Beastie? Aren't you happy here with me?"

Carmen settled herself down on his legs, pinning him to the bed. Slowly she started to lick the drying trails of blood from his stomach. Beastboy bit his lip as he tried to ignore the thick wet muscle cleaning the nail cuts on his abs.

"No I am not happy here. I hate you!" Beastboy gulped. He hadn't meant to say what he was thinking but it had slipped out before he could think about the effect his words might have on the psychotic vampire. Carmen had frozen on his legs, tongue paused in mid lick.

Suddenly she bit down hard into the green muscle below her. Beastboy screamed as the sharp fangs tore thru his muscle like a hot knife thru butter. He thrashed and bucked, trying to throw the demon off him. Carmen held on tight till Beastboy stopped moving as he was in too much pain to continue thrashing.

Removing her fangs from his skin, Carmen swallowed the last of the thick crimson liquid. "Oh my love, you are just so sweet. AND YOU ARE MINE!" Carmen screamed in ecstasy. Beastboy whimpered slightly as Carmen snaked her way up his body till her face was fight over his. She kissed him harshly, shoving her tongue into his mouth and filling it with the acid taste of his own blood. Beastboy tired to jerk his head away from the dominating kiss but Carmen's hands were holding his head still.

Breaking the kiss, Carmen settled her face into the crook of the changeling neck. Beastboy began to thrash again at the feeling of teeth on his neck. "Please," he pleaded. "Please just let me go. I don't want to be here. I don't lo..."

SMACK! Carmen slapped him hard and covered hid pleas with another forceful kiss. "You are mine," she screamed breaking the kiss and slapping him again. "I will have you whether you want it or not. You will belong to me body, mind, and soul."

Beastboy hissed, fear gone and replaced with anger as he tried to throw her off of him. "Never! I will never be yours. My friends will find me and when they do…"

Carmen laughed, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Friends Beastie friends? You have no friends. Your teammates have given up on you. You've been three days and they haven't found you. I don't think they are even looking; probably glad to have you gone. You never were much of a hero were you?"

"SHUT UP!!" Beastboy screamed. "They are looking for me. They ack…." Carmen had fastened her hands around his throat cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"My poor little Beastie." Carmen cooed. "Have you forgotten how they never took you seriously? How they didn't trust you when you turned into the beast? They hate you."

Beastboy gasped as he struggled to pull air down his constricted windpipe. "No." He whimpered as the feelings of that incident rushed thru him. Anger, fear, denial, hurt, and self hate surrounded him like a suffocating blanket. But wait, Raven had believed him. "No, Raven knew I didn't hurt her." Beastboy wheezed as he felt his spirit lift a little. Raven cared. She had helped him then and she had helped him get over Terra. She was there when he needed her and he loved her. Raven cared.

"Oh please sweetheart. Raven? You think Raven cares about you?" Carmen kissed him mockingly on the cheek. "She hates you! Probably more than anyone else on your team. You annoy her, ridicule her, prank her, and make her life a living hell when you try to get her to show emotion." Carmen watched the despair cloud Beastboy's eyes. She hated to say such things to her wonderful love but he needed to learn his place. And his place was here, with her, forever at his side.

"I think you should go to sleep now sweetie. You have had a hard day." Carmen tightened her grip on his neck and watched him slowly lose the battle the stay conscious. "Don't worry love," she whispered as his eyes closed, "In three more days all the pain will go away. I promise to love you forever"

"**The titans hate you. You're weak, stupid, and brainless. You will never win Raven. Nobody could love a freak like you. Raven wishes you were dead." **With these thoughts running thru his mind Beastboy slipped into darkness.

_

* * *

_

_Bleah! Once again I apologize for the long delay. I give you all permission to hate me. However I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be back with the titans. I SWEAR IT WILL BE UP SOMETIME IN THE NEXT THREE WEEKS!!! Leave a review if you feeling nice, or a flame if your not. Peace out._


End file.
